Brothers of the heart
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Ranma starts over in the pokemon dimention, a new family and a new journey is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

I just started writing this story with no real purpose, don't be surprised if I 

stop writing it unless i have a big enough fan following. Anyway enjoy, the 

pure pokemon stories i am still working on still. The ages for ranma is 

messed up because this is an alternate universe fic, and the characters will 

be OOC.

Brothers of the Heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

      "Oh come on Ash it will be fun to meet up again, remember all the fun 

we had when we were kids," Ranma said to his best friend  over the phone, 

since ranma traveled the world so much he hadn't had chances to see family 

much but he had made friends with a boy a year younger then himself and 

they were like brothers.

      Thankfully Ranma had been cured of his curse and of the nekoken, he 

was glad for he didn't want his friend to know about it.

      "Might as well, could be years till we have the chance again... anyway 

you can finally meet my pokemon. Anyway don't you still have your trainers 

licence, we can get you some pokemon also," Ash said cheerfully, Ranma 

smiled and told Ash that he did still have the right to have pokemon.

      "I'll be in the area in a few days Ash, its been years since I've been in 

the area of the world that has pokemon and cool adventures," Ranma said 

thinking of the time he had spent with his friend, he had found the pokemon 

area once when he had been lost at sea due to a storm sepertated from his 

father.... then he had to go back to the outside world to find his father. But he 

had found a quick way to come and go to the pokemon area of the world 

which was somehow seperate from the rest of the world kinda in another 

dimention, he had kept this world a secret.

      "Do you have a place to stay Ash, you know mom would love for you 

to stay with us," Ash said, ranma gave a small laugh.

      "Your the best Ashura, you always knew what I wanted before i said 

it," Ranma teased and he heard Ash sniff, he grinned knowing that Ash hated 

to be called his full first name.

      "Ranma, anyway when will you arrive in pallot town?" Ash said, 

Ranma thought over how long it would take to walk there.

      "Probably a week, don't worry i remember the way," ranma said, Ash 

gave a happy laugh.

      "Ranma just a question, can you stay here this time....  I would love 

you to stay in this dimention and mom said she wants to adopt you," ash said 

in a serious voice, Ranma felt tears come to his eyes at the thought of 

someone truly wanting him in there family.

      "I'm staying bro, I want a real family not the family i have with no 

life," Ranma said sadly, he sighed.

      "I won't even have to tell mom ranma, mom was listening to this 

entire conversation." Ash said and Ranma gave a surprised short laugh, then 

they said goodbye.

      "A real family, a family who will really love me," ranma said to 

himself, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and was on his way.

***

      Ash Ketchum was full of energy as he waited for ranma to arrive, 

Ranma was coming to live with his family and his mother was going to adopt 

him. Ash took a deep breath trying to calm himself, at age thirteen he should 

be able to do this but he just couldn't, Ranma who was fourteen was coming... 

a person years ago he had considered his brother the first time he had met.

      "Ash why are you so excited?" Gary asked as he saw his rival almost 

dance around, Ash sweatdropped realizing how he was acting.

      "Ranma is coming back Gary, moms going to adopt him," ash said to his 

rival, Gary's eyes opened wide in surprised for he also considered Ranma a 

brother.

      "He's coming back, how long have you known and how come you 

didn't tell me?" gary demanded kind of hurt at not being told, Ash blushed 

realizing that he hadn't told the other boy.

      "A week I've known and I forgot to tell you, mom and me have also 

been busy geeting a room ready for Ranma," Ash said scratching the back of 

his head, Gary sighed.

      "When will he get here Ash, and does Misty or Brock know about 

him?" Gary asked, Ash gasped knowing if he had told anyone about ranma 

they would of thought him crazy.

      "He's getting here today, and I'd be crazy to tell people about ranma... 

remember that in this dimention Ranma has strang powers and someone 

might try to hurt Ranma if they found out," Ash said and gary sighed in 

relief, he sat down next to ash there rivalry forgotten as they waited for 

someone they considered an older brother.

      "Is he going to become a pokemon trainer Ash, do you think he'll 

compete in the leagues?" gary asked looking at the blue sky, Ash sat down 

finally and also looked at the blue sky.

      "I know he has decided to get pokemon, but I don't know if he'll go for 

the league," Ash said, they sighed knowing how fun it would be going around 

with ranma.

      "Maby you should ask me, you two waiting for me?" a voice asked, 

surprised they looked up to see ranma who looked the same as when they 

had been younger but different.

      "Ranma!" they said happily both hugging him, Ranma chuckled at 

there reaction. Ash looked at Ranma seeing sadness in his blue eyes, he 

knew that when he introduced Ranma to pikachu who he left at home that 

sadness would vanish.

      "Glad to see you to Ashura and Shigeru," Ranma said and the two 

younger boys growned, ranma still teased them about there real names 

which they hated.

      "Ranma," they groaned, he laughed and soon they also joined in.

***

      Ranma smiled as he entered his new room, it was small yet he felt it 

was perfect for himself. The walls were panted a sky blue and it had a 

sapphier blue carpet, a single window which looked down into his new 

mothers many gardens. The bed was under the window and beside it was a 

small oak desk, then there was a large closet which he put his backpack... the 

last thing in the room was a beautiful oak dresser.

      "So, do you like it?" a voice asked, he turned around and smiled at Ash 

who for once wasn't wearing his hat.

      "Perfecto Ash," he said and they gave a laugh, Gary chose that moment 

to join the conversation.

      "Ranma are you going to change your name like me and Ash, I use to 

be Shigeru and Ash Ashura?' he asked, Ranma frowned thinking and then 

thought of a name.

      "Call me Matt," he said, they blinked at his choice and then shrugged.

      "Come on, lets tell mom and then I can introduce you to my pokemon," 

Ash said grabbing the others teens hands and then he dragged the two of 

them downstairs.

TBC

Thank you everyone for reading the fic, i know it sucks but you gotta thank 

me for a new type of pokemon crossover idea, always before some portal or 

accident takes him to the pokemon world or he gets turned into a pokemon.... 

well I'm tired of that type of story.


	2. Chapter 2

Well i know you liked this fic, so I wrote another chapter.

Brothers of the Heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Two

      Matt frowned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, as soon as 

they had told his new mother about the name change she had suggested a 

haircut to finish the change. 

      His hair was now short and spiky like Gary's and Ashs hair yet a 

different style then theres, to finish the change with everyones permission 

he had changed the color of his hair to a golden blond color.

      "You'll fit in in this dimention perfectly Matt," Gary said, Matt glared 

at him for his mom planned to take him on a shopping trip to get more 

clothing.

      "You know i just had an idea, why don't I take both of you to the mall 

with me," Matt suggested, the two slightly younger boys quickly looked for 

exits yet found none when his mom blocked the door.

      "Ash your coming with us and so are you Gary, your grandfather just 

called saying you need new clothing... and when we get back you can 

introduce Matt to all your pokemon," she said, the three teens graoned at the 

prospect of shopping.

      "Can't we introduce Matt to pikachu now?" Ash asked, his mother 

shook her head no.

      "Don't you remember Ash, he's at the local pokemon center for a 

checkup," she said, Ash sighed sadly for he had been hoping that seeing 

pikachu would get him out of shopping.

***

      Matt grinned as he looked at the two younger teens there arms full of 

pakages, he himself carried bags of things yet the weight didn't bother him. 

Then he frowned as that thought made him think of Genma his so called 

father and Nodoka his lunatic mother, he had escape them and the rest of 

the nerimians yet they still plauged his thoughts.

      'At least my curse is cured, and thanks to that girl Sabrina I met on 

the way to pallot town the neko-ken is gone' he thought a smile forming on 

his lips, he blushed slightly as he remembered how pretty Sabrina had been.

      'I think I remember her from the last time I was here, she was so 

arrogant as she trained with her powers that she ignored the powers of the 

heart' Matt thought, he looked at Ash knowing that Ash had a great heart 

and was full of kindness.

      "Hey mom, could we take a break for a few minutes?" he asked, he 

smirkedf slightly seeing how his new brother was sweating under his load 

and how tired Gary looked.

      "Why of course dear, why don't we get a drink at the food court," she 

suggested, the three teens nodded and soon the group began the walk to the 

food court.

***

      Finally they were home, while he unpacked Ash went to pick up 

pikachu from his check-up. Matt grinned as he looked around his room, with 

his new things the room felt warmer and more him and lived in.

      He grinned as he decided one more change, the chinease clothing he 

always wore had to go... this was a total new start. He pulled them off and 

threw them in the trash including his slipper like shoes and his wrist bands, 

then he pulled out his new choice of clothing.

      A sky blue t-shirt, blue jeans, light blue socks, and white sneakers. He 

also wore white fingerless gloves that ended at his elbows, on the back of 

each glove was a ying/yang sign. 

      The last touch was a beautiful necklace, it was of a Moltres its wings 

wide as if in flight... he wondered how the artist had gotten it so real looking.

      At that moment he heard someone enter the house, he grinned when 

he realized who it was.

      "I'm home mom, Matt come down to meet Pikachu," Ash called, Matt 

gave a small laugh and started downstairs intent on meeting the creature his 

new brother considered his best friend.

***

      Pikachu sat on his human friends lap as he waited for Ash new 

brother to come down, he wanted to meet this person Ash was so happy 

about. He would of met this Matt or ranma.... whatever his name was earlier, 

but before Ash had gotten home he had to leave for a check-up.

      Finally Ashs new brother came into sight and Pikachu blinked, the 

blond haired boy looked at him for a second and then cheerfully walked 

over to him.

      "So your pikachu," the boy said with a grin, the yellow pokemon 

blinked.

      "Pika pichu pika chu," (Your not much taller then Ash) pikachu said, 

the boy snickered.

      "I really don't think my hight is the object here pikachu, know any 

good jokes," the blond said, Ash snickered as Pikachu looked at the blond in 

shock.

      "Pika pichu pi," (You can understand me) he said in shock.

      "Shouldn't I understand you, I'm sorry I didn't know.... by the way my 

name is Matt," the teen said holding out a hand, the still shocked pokemon 

took it into his paw and they shook.

      'How is it possible for a human to understand me so well, so far only 

Ash can understand me even a tiny bit' Pikahu thought in shock, then to his 

surprise the spiky haired blond picked him up.

      "Don't worry pikachu, its a gift," Matt said, for some reason pikachu 

didn't know he liked this human almost as much as he liked Ash.

      "Chu Pika," (Matt) Pikachu said, the blond smiled at him and pikachu 

stared into those deep blue eyes of the human.

      'I think I found another human with a great heart' pikchu thought, he 

smiled. 'I have a feeling that we will be having adventures again soon' 

pikachu thought happily, it had been a year at least since they had gone on a 

journey. 

      Since Ash had become a pokemon master they hadn't traveled much, 

but since they had a year till they were needed again they could travel.

TBC

As you noticed I made Ash a pookemon master, I thought that would be 

interesting. Anyway Ranma/Matt will be going on a pokemon journey, what 

do you think his first pokemon should be... vote from the pokemon below.

1) Meowth- not meowth from team rocket

2) Eevee

3) Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur

4) Mew or even Mewtwo


	3. Chapter 3

Well the results are in and Matts first pokemon will be mew and I like how 

he gets it, now onto the fic.

Brothers of the heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three

      Matt sweated in his sleep, his bangs stuck to his forhead in his 

troubled sleep. Finally the blond haired boy woke up and sat up in his bed, 

with a groan he stood up and walked to his window and looked out. 

      The night sky was covered by bright twinkling stars and he smiled, on 

his long training trip with his father the only thing that made him feel at 

home anywhere was the night sky. 

      When he had lived at the Tendo Dojo everynight he would go to the 

roof and watch them, often he fell asleep there but he always woke up early 

enough to make everyone think he had slept in his futon.

      Suddenly he gasped as he saw something covered by a red glow crash 

into a nearby forest, he then blinked when nothing else happened. As if his 

body was on automatic he dressed and grabbed his keys, he then went 

outside after locking the door behind him.

      "Why am I doing this, its like something is pulling me," Matt said to 

himself a frown on his face, he gave a sigh and quickly gave up as he walked 

into the forest the red thing had crashed.

      Finally he came to an area that the forest ground was torn up and 

there was a large crator, nervous of what could of caused this he slowly 

walked forward.

      "Meewwww!" came a pitfull cry of some creature hurt, Matts eyes 

widened realized that something must be hurt inside the crator. Not not 

nervous at all he climbed into the crator and ran to its center, there glowing 

a flickering red was a strange small pink feline.

      "You poor thing," Matt said picking it up, its body was hurt badly but 

Matt knew that with some bandages, cleaning and rest the creature would be 

fine in no time.

      "Mew," the creature said opening sky blue eyes, Matt smiled down at 

the creature with warmth.

      "Its okay little one, in no time at all you'll be free again.. all you have 

to now is sleep and heal," Matt said, the cretures eyes closed again and Matt 

realized it had fallen asleep.

      "Cute creature, wonder what type of pokemon it is," Matt said, slowly 

so not to agitate the creatures wounds he walked home.

***

      Mewtwo searched, mew had dissappeared suddenly and he had yet to 

find him.

      Where could of mew gone, he knows that it isn't safe for him to fly 

around with so many humans trying to catch him Mewtwo thought, he 

called telepathicly for mew... yet still he had no answer.

      Mew, be careful

***

      Mew woke up to the feel of sunlight hitting his face, opening his eyes 

he was surprise to find himself in a human house. He guessed he was in a 

bedroom of someone, he tried to move and winced as pain flared.

      'Team Rocket must of hurt me more them I thought, at least I led 

them away from mewtwo and the rest of the clone pokemon' mew thought.

      'I wonder why this person hasn't tried to hurt me' mew thought as a 

hazy memory from the night before entered his mind, he sighed and then 

blinked realizing that his wound were all bandaged and he had been cleaned 

up.

      "Oh, your awake," a friendly human voice said, startled he looked up 

to see a friendly face... the face of the human from last night. To his surprise 

the human had eyes blue as himself, the human teen blinked and this caused 

mew to blink.

      "Now you just rest here little one, I'll get you some food to eat," the 

human said, the boy vanished from view and a few minutes later he 

reappeared with a platter full of fruits and other green things mew liked to 

eat.

      'I wonder if this human can read my mind, those are the exact foods I 

like' mew thought with a slight sweatdrop, again to his surprisethe human 

helped him eat.

      "I wonder what type of pokemon you are, I better ask bro," the boy 

said and he gave mew a good scratch behind his ears, to mews own surprise 

he gave a small purr and then the boy vanished outside the room.

      'I have never met a human like him before, he does not wish to hurt 

me or to catch.. have I finally found a human who sees me as something 

more then something to catch?' mew thought confused to himself, after a few 

minutes the door opened again and the boy and another boy entered the 

room. 

      "My gawd, thats a mew," the new boy said, mews eyes opened wide.

      'The chosen one' mew thought in shock reconizing the boy, this boy he 

hadn't seen since the new island instident and they had erased his memory.

***

      Ash stared at the creature Matt had taken care of,he had never 

thought he would ever see one in his lifetime... but for some reason he had a 

nagging thought that he had seen one before.

      Suddenly the mew struggled to get out of the bed Matt had made for 

it, Matt frowned and lifted the pokemon out of its bed.

      "Hey your going to hurt yourself little guy, your still hurt badly," Matt 

said placing it on his lap, then to Ashs shock the mew began to purr loudly 

when Matt began to pat its head.

      "Mew," mew said happily, Ash groaned and wondered why Matt had 

all the luck of getting a cool pokemon.

      'No fair, I put my life at risk all the time and he gets the ledgendary 

pokemon' Ash thought, then with a slightly depressed sigh he slumped back 

to his own room.

      "Hey Ash, do you want to pet mew I'm sure he won't mind," Matts 

voice came suddenly, Ash sweatdropped.

      "Mew," he heard mew say.

      "Um... never mind that Ash, he just said that he likes me petting only 

at the moment," Matts voice said again, Ash face faulted and sweatdropped 

again.

      "And he understands the pokemon language perfect too, I could 

almost be jealous of him.... that is if I didn't know his past," Ash muttered to 

himself as he got off the floor, with a sigh he went to call Gary to tell him 

what had just happened.

***

      Mew almost facefaulted when he realized that the human had 

understood him, he gazed in awe at the human boy.

      "Mew mew mew mew?" (You can understand me) he asked surprised, 

the boy smiled.

      "Yeah I do, I wonder if i shouldn't be able to because your the second 

pokemon that was shocked," the boy said, then the boy shrugged and smiled. 

"By the way my name is Matt Ketchum, Ash's family adopted me... and now I 

know that your name is mew," the boy said, Mew blinked and now he had a 

name for the boy that had looked after him.

***

      "Mew," (Free) Mew cried happily as the last of the bandages came off, 

finally after three weeks he was totally healed up and able to move around 

again.

      "Having fun mew," a voice said, he looked up and looked at Matt who 

was smiling down at him.

      "Mew mew mew mewww!" (I'm just happy I can move on my own 

again) mew said, with those words he flew into the air and circled around 

Matt.

      "You know what," Matt said a little bit sadly, mew stopped flying 

around and looked at Matt. Matt was usually the cheerful type of human, the 

only time mew ever saw Matt get sad was when he talked about his past as 

Ranma. 

      The funny thing was that around Matt he could feel the humans 

emotions, there was a type of bond between them and he didn't understand 

it yet.

      "Mew?" (What) mew asked feeling concerned, to his surprise Matt 

looked at him his eyes shining with unshed tears.

      "I'm going to miss you once you leave, your one of my first best 

friends I made since I moved to Pallot town," Matt said, Mew felt his heart 

break from the sadness that radiated from the young human boy.

      To his surprise he realized that he would also miss Matt, he had never 

thought he would care so close to a human... and he knew what to do.

      "Mew mew, mew mew mew mew mew," (Then I won't leave, I'll be 

your pokemon partner when you go on your pokemon journey) mew said, 

mew felt Matt become very happy and found himself ina great hug.

      "Your one of my best friend mew, I don't know what i would do 

without you," Matt said happily, finally long held tears fell.

      Then mew remembered something and sweatdropped, he wondered 

how mewtwo would take this news.

      'I better tell him before he kills Matt, he's still a little sensitive of 

being a humans pokemon' Mew thought, and he still had to make sure Team 

Rocket didn't catch him.

***

Meanwhile:

      "Butch, that mew has to be around here somewhere," Cassidy yelled, 

her normally neat here was a mess and she haddn't bathed in a few weeks.

      "Its been three weeks Cassidy, that thing is long gone," the blue haired 

member said, he was in a sligtly better condition then his partner but was 

still in a bad state.

      "But that thing was badly hurt, how could it get away," Cassidy said 

frustrated, she was starting to understand how Jesse felt when a certain 

pokemon got away.

      Nearby these rockets sidekick pokemon (anyone know which 

pokemon it is?)  sighed and wondered if all humans were so stupid, then 

finding a good spot it lay down and fell asleep.

TBC

Sorry everyone who still wanted to vote but that vote is over, anyway I 

hope everyone liked this chapter and will look forward to more sometime in 

the future sorry could even be a month or two. Matts pokemon journey 

will start next chapter, also Matt meets Sabrina... and why does she have a 

backpack on. Next time on Brothrs of the Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Brothers of the Heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four

      "Oh my little boys are going out into the big wide world again, how 

adventures," Matts new mom said happily, Matt and Ash sweatdropped as 

she neatly packe there backpacks.

      "Mew mew mew mew," (I wonder if all human mothers are like this) 

mew said, Matt looked at his pokemon and rolled his eyes.

      "Not all mothers are like this mew, some of them are lunatics... 

remember what I told you about my birth mother," Matt wispered and 

mews eyes widened, he now remembered what Matt had told him about 

Nodoka.... she was a lunatic.

      "Mew mew mew," (I think I like this mother better) mew said, Matt 

nodded in agreement and sweatdropped when she reminded the two teens 

to change there underwear everyday.

      "Pika pikachu chu" (Not the underwear again) Pikachu said with a 

groan, Matt raised an eyebrow and decided he needed to ask pikachu about 

that remark later.

      "Errr... thanks mom," Matt said, along sweatdrop was on the back of 

both boys heads as they held there full backpacks.

      "Now don't forget to call when you get to the next town, also Matt you 

still have to see Professor Oak to get your pokeballs and pokedex," their 

mom said, both boys nodded and started to wonder if they would be able to 

get out of the house before it got dark.

      "Have fun," their mom said, startled at this they blinked.

      "Sure mom," Ash said, then to make sure she didn't start talking again 

about there journey they ran to professor Oaks.

***

      Gary tapped his foot and sighed, Ash and Matt were tenty minutes 

late and he wanted to be on his way. Last time on his pokemon journeys he 

had been either followed by a whole bunch of cheerleaders or alone with 

only his pokemon, it would be fun to be part of a close group this time.

      "Sorry were late," a breathless voice called, he smiled when Matt and 

Ash finally arrived harried looks on there faces.

      "Mom wouldn't stop talking, she kept us a long time," Matt apologized, 

Gary nodded knowing that Mrs Ketchum could do that and led them inside.

***

      "Come back, I want to study your mew," Professor Oak called as the 

three teens ran as fast as they could, behind the white haired scientist was 

Tracey who was trying to draw mew who was flying above Matt.

      "No way," Matt called back, around his waist he now sported six red 

and white balls that soon would hold pokemon. In his jeans poket was the 

newest version of te pokedex, Matt took a quick look behind him and 

sweated.

      "There catching up," Matt yelled, quickly which all his martial arts 

skills he scooped Ash, Gary, and pikachu into his arms and ran like hell.

***

      "No fair," Professor Oak said as he watched the dust cloud that was 

Matt and the others, with a sigh Oak and Tracey slowly started back to the 

lab.

      "Theres always next time," Tracey pointed out, Oak brightened and his 

mind started imagining what type of experiments he could do with mew at 

his disposal.

***

      "Mew mew mew mew," (That was close, scientists are weird) mew said 

as the group paused to rest, with a sigh the blond human member of the 

group sat down under a tree to rest.

      "Pika chu pi pika chu" (Well its pretty late out now, we should set up 

camp soon) pikachu said, as if all three of the humans had understood him 

{Matt did} camp began to be set up.

      "Umbreon, umbri," (Gary let me out) a new voice said, the two other 

pokemon looked up to see Gary's umbreon heading there way.

      "Pi" (Hi)

      "Mew" (Hi)

      "Umbreon umbre on," (Nice to see you both) Umbreon said, the dark 

type pokemon had met mew while it was still healing and it knew pikachu 

since it had originally been an eevee.

      "Mew mew mew" (I'm going to bed, Matts already asleep) mew said 

flying away towards where Matt slept, then he got next to Matt in the 

sleeping bag and fell asleep.

      "Pika chu pi kachu" (Is it just me, or do you get the feeling that team 

rocket will be showing up soon) Pikachu asked, umbreon looked thoughtful.

      "Umbreon umbre on bre," (Anytime in the next few days I say) 

Umbreon said, Pikachu decided that since Team rocket would be showing up 

soon they shouls get some rest.

      "Pichu pika pi," (Lets sleep on it) pikachu said, they both went to there 

partners and soon were deep asleep.

***

      A green haired teenager frowned as she looked around her 

surroundings, she looked at her watch and sighed. It was quite late and she 

knew that she couldn't travel anymore today, quickly she set up camp and 

ate some dinner. 

      She was seventeen years old now, so much had changed since Ash 

Ketchum and made her feel joy again... the ghost pokemon nearby was a 

reminder of that.

      "Its been a long time since I was on a pokemon journey, and since 

Professor Oak asked me to keep an eye on his grandson and his two friends... 

well this is a good way to do it," Sabrina said to herself, she allowed herself 

to smile.

      Above a shooting star slipped across the sky like a dragonfly, it was 

beautiful and before.. when she had felt no emotions it had never been this 

beautiful.

      "Tomorrow we'll be caught up to them my friend, it will be a good 

adventure," she said, the ghost pokemon nodded in agreement.

      "Nite," she muttered rolling over in her sleeping bag, soon she was 

asleep.

***

      Matt yawned as he climbed out of his sleeping bag, as soon as he had 

sat up mew had awoken. The small psychic pokemon was soon sitting on 

Matts shoulder his long tail around Matts neck.

      "Hmmm... I'm the only one awake I see, I'll just practice a bit," Matt 

said, last time he had in the pokemon world he had gained incredible powers 

(they were hard to control) and he was still learning to control them.

      "Mew mew mew," (Good idea, it was a good thing no one saw you blow 

up that tree near pallot town.... you really need to control them better) mew 

said, Matt sweatdropped as he remembered that incident.

~Flashback~

      Matt and mew were walking in a forest just outside of Pallot, since 

they had to keep mew safe and out of sight they both went here to exercise.

      "Lets take a rest mew," Matt suggested, mew agreed and they sat 

under a large tree and began to rest up for the walk back home.

      *Bang*

      Both pokemon and human jumped startled as a branch broke above, 

Matt was so startled that his power got out of control.

      *Kaboom*

      "Mew mew mew mew" (Matt I think we need to work on your power 

a bit) mew said with a large sweatdrop, the cat pokemon looked at Matt.

      "Err... maby your right mew, glad that wasn't a pokemon or human," 

Matt said also with a large sweatdrop, the two gave a nervous laugh.

      The tree they had been sitting under was no more, where the trees 

base once rested was a deep scorch mark.

      "Mew mew" (That had got to hurt) mew said with a wince, he was glad 

he wasn't the tree.

~End Flashback~

      "That wasn't my best of days," Matt said with a nervous sweatdrop 

and laugh, mew rolled his eyes and suddenly froze.

      "Whats wrong mew?" Matt asked, not knowing why he turned around 

and he also froze.

      "Er, hi," he said as he saw someone standing there, to his surprise he 

reconized her as sabrina the teenager who had gotten rid of the neko-ken for 

him.

      "Oh my," she said staring at Mew, Matt sweatdropped again and 

wondered how he could explin mew to her.

***

      Sabrina stared wide eyed at the pokemon on Ranma's shoulder, in all her life she had never thought she would see mew a ledgendary pokemon. 

      Of course she hadn't thought she would meet Ranma again either, she had last seen him a day after she had gotten rid of that awful fear of cats (If she ever met Genma he would pay dearly to doing that to a child).

      Looking beyond the two she spotted two other humans sleeping, she easily reconized Ash the pokemon master. 

      The second boy was Gary the one she had been looking for, she 

sweatdropped slightly realizing that since she had promised she would be 

traveling with the three pre-teens for a few months.

      "Sabrina never thought I'd see you again, why don't we suit down for some breakfast and we can switch stories," Ranma said, he then led her to a small campfire he had started earlier and told her about what had happened since she had last seen her and the name change Mind you leaving out the parts that he was from another dimention and that he had strange powers. And finally she told him why she was there, unknown to them both adventure was on the way.

TBC

Well here it is, another chapter for all my fans. If the end of this chapter is a 

little dull i apologize, the day I wrote this chapter my great grandfather who 

was 98 died. Because of this it might be awhile till more stories are updated.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been quite awhile since i worked on this story, well I decided to work on 

it to make you happy. Read on my fans.

Brothers of the Heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five

      The next few days were slightly hectic for the four humans, Sabrinas 

Haunter kept on popping up frightning them. Quite a few fires went out 

because of the pokemon, and there were also quite a few fires ruined 

because of the ghost.

      Sabrina fit well into the small group that was slowly growing larger, 

she knew how to cook... much better then the two younger males in the 

group. Thankfully Matt knew how to cook well enough due to his travels, or 

more acurtly his journey with Genma.

      Matt watched the procedings of there journeys with a smile, never 

before had he felt so welcome and loved. Always before when he had been 

Ranma life had seemed cold, Genma had never made his heart warm like 

this.

      'This is the type of thing I've always wanted, a family and friends to 

share my life with' Matt thought with a light smile, mew on his shoulder 

nodded following his thoughts.

      "Mew mew mew mew" (You know if your going to challenge the gyms 

you should catch some more pokemon) mew pointed out, Matt sweatdropped 

and scratched the back of his head.

      "I know mew, but its kind of weird... it kind of feels like slavery to put 

a pokemon in a pokeball," he said, mew sighed knowing that Matt still had a 

few problems with that.

      "Mew mew mew mew mew mew" (Its okay to think like that Matt, but 

that is how it goes.... and you will make friends with your pokemon) mew 

said, Matt looked thoughtful and smiled at the cat pokemon.

      "Do you truly think so?" he asked, mew nodded and gave a small 

giggle.

      "mew" (Truly Matt) mew replied, Matt felt as if a pressure lift off him. 

If he made friends with the pokemon he caught he would feel better, but 

they still wouldn't be free.

      'One day I hope I won't need pokeballs, but at least after I catch six 

pokemon the rest I catch will be sent to professor Oak. There they will be 

happy, and also able to have fun' Matt thought, he nodded to himself glad 

that at least they would be able to have fun at professor oaks.

      "Hey, whats that?" he asked mew, just barely he could hear some 

sound of a crying pokemon.

      "mew mew mew mew" (I don't know Matt, we should investigate) 

mew said, quickly Matt ran in the direction of thoe sound and mew flew 

beside him.

      To his surprise the sound ended after a scream of pain, Matt increased 

his pace and Mew flew quicker. He skidded around a large tree to see... well 

nothing, he looked quickly around yet saw nothing.

      "Mew" (Down here) mew called, Matt kneeled down and gasped as he 

saw a splash of blond across the grass.

      "The pokemon must of been caught by another pokemon for dinner, 

since theres no tracks they both must of been bird types," he said to himself, 

it was a guess but it was a pretty good chance it was right.

      It was then that he noticed a large hollow in the tree, curious of what 

was inside he leaned closer and peered inside. Sunlight filtered in from other 

holes in the tree, its golden light gleemed over something largely oval in 

shape.

      'Its an egg' he thought, at that moment he knew that this egg was 

meant for him. It was a deep feeling that seemed to call for him, he had a 

feeling that the eggs parents were far away.... he frowned not knowing how 

he could feel this.

      'It needs to be protected till it hatches, I can do that and maby I might 

even find its parents on my journey' Matt thought, with a nod to himself he 

reached forward and touched the egg.

      'Its cold, should a egg be cold... yet I feel that this is right' Matt 

thought, finally he picked the egg up and pulled it out of the tree. The egg 

was slightly larger then normal pokemon eggs if he guess right, it was an 

amazing aray of blue colors.

      "Mew mew?" (What is it?) mew asked looking over his shoulder, Matt 

smiled and Gently hugged it to his chest.

      "A pokemon egg Mew, lets go show the others," Matt replied and he 

slowly got up, he frowned when he noticed that the egg didn't feel cold to 

him anymore but had a strange tingling feeling where it touched his skin.

      "Mew mew mew mew" (Wow, does this mean that your going to raise 

whatever hatches out of it) mew asked excitedly, Matt nodded and togeather 

they headed back towards camp.

***

      A roar of anger shook the team rocket hidden base, scientists shivered 

as they gazed at there angry boss Giovanni. To some of the scientists it 

looked almost as if Giovanni was glowing, the glow was like fire... his anger.

      "We're sorry sir, we don't know how the pokemon egg vanished," 

squeaked a mousy middly aged scientist, he winced as Giovann struck him 

across the cheek sending him into a wall.

      "I spent millions developing that pokemon, do you know how hard it 

was to get that DNA for the project. It was our only chance to take over the 

world after mewtwo escaped up, now find it... or its your lives on the line," 

he hissed angerly, the scientists shivered and quickly ran out of the mans 

sight.

      "Imbecels... all of them, how could an egg vanish all by itself," Giovanni 

grumbled to himself, he walked back to his office intent to send his elite to 

retrieve the egg.

      'It was so hard to get that Articuno DNA, it was barely enough to 

create my articuno. Like mewtwo it will be more powerful then the original, 

whoever it sees first when it hatches it will obay for the rest of its life and 

no one else' Giovanni thought, he had planned to be there when it hatched so 

it would obey only himself.

      'I must have a traitor in my base, how else could the egg of vanished' 

he thought with a frown, once in his office he picked up his phone that 

couldn't be traced. 

      "I have a job for you," he said into the phone, he smirked as the other 

person replied.

***

      Ash sweatdropped as he looked at Matts discovery, he idly wondered 

why h had never gotten a pokemon egg on his journey.

      'Wait a minute I did get a egg once, Brock took it from me and Misty 

grabbed it and we had the Togepi accident' Ash thought, it still grated on his 

nerves that whatever a pokemon first saw they thought was there mother.

      'Why does matt get all the luck' Ash thought looking at the golden 

haired teen, he shook his head remembering that Matt had a rotten life 

growing up and deserved it.

      "I wonder what it is?" Gary asked looking at the beautiful egg, the 

three males in the group turned to the oldest in the group for answers.

      "I have no idea Gary, I've seen plenty of pokemon eggs over the years 

but I've never seen one like this," she replied, they all sighed.

      "Pikachu?" pikachu asked sniffing the egg, then to there amusement 

sneezed.

      "Bless you pika-pal, and we probably won't know what it is till it 

hatches," Ash replied, over the years he had learned to understand 

everything his pikachu said to him.

      "Thats okay if I don't know what it is, it will be a surprise when it 

hatches," Matt said and he cradeled the egg to his chest, Ash hid his grin at 

seeing how protective Matt was becoming of the egg.

      "You know, I just thought of something," Gary said, this caught there 

attention and they looked at him.

      "Yeah, what is it?' Ash asked, Gary looked at the egg once again before 

answering.

      "We havn't seen Team rocket since we started this journey, wonder 

where Jesse, James, and meowth are?' Gary asked, Ash frowned also wanting 

to know. Even in his hometown the bumbling trio had attacked them for 

there pokemon, come to think of it he hadn't seen them since Matt had come.

      "They'll show up sooner or later," he replied with a shrug, the others 

also shrugged.

***

      "James this is all your fault," a red haired teen yelled, mearby a purple 

haired teen winced and rolled his eyes towards a human speaking meowth.

      "I'm sorry Jesse, but how is it my fault were lost when you were 

leading?" he questioned her, a second later he was unconcious on the ground 

a large red mark across his face.

      "Meowth, humans are strange," meowth said with a sigh, he was often 

starting to wonder why he stayed with team rocket when he was starting to 

dislike these two abusive humans.

      'Another mystery of the pokemon world' he thought, he sweatdropped 

as Jesse continues to rant.

      'I wonder if there is anyway I can get a better pokemon trainer' 

meowth thought, he really wanted a better trainer.

TBC

Well I hope you like it, as you ca see when the egg hatches Matt/Ranma will 

be getting an Articuno (Kawaii ne?), anyway responses on things other then 

my grammer is welcome and what should he get next as a pokemon.

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is from Meowths POV, someone suggested that he becomes 

Matts pokemon and I decided that was cool and that they would probably 

get along quite well.

Brothers of the Heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six

      Sad eyes watched the full moon, it was times like this that meowth 

was the most thoughtful. He thought of his beginning and his life after to this 

very point, he found that he was dissapointed with himself.

      In truth he wanted someone to love and treat him as an equal and 

friend, he wanted a trainer like the twerps pikachu did.

      'But thats just a dream, no one but Team Rocket and Jesse and James 

would want a screw up like me' Meowth thought witha sigh, he looked to 

where his two team mates slept and spit with disgust.

      These two were the worst trainers in history and abused him all the 

time, he knew that if a good trainer trained him he could even learn payday.

      Sure he used scratch attack on them sometimes but that was to get 

them thinking strait, sometimes he wondered how two humans could be so 

stupid and not think things through.

      He knew that sooner or later even team rocket would have no reason 

to have a pokemon like him, he was a meowth that was terrible at attacks 

and always seemed to screw up at everything.

      'Jesse and James don't understand what I search for, I had hoped that 

team rocket would give me what I need but I was wrong. I need more, a 

caring trainer who would understand me and wouldn't care that I had a 

rocky past' Meowth thought, it was then his eyes narrowed and seemed to 

glow as the moons light hit them.

      'Thats it, I'll start over with a trainer. I'll leave here, it'll be hard but 

maby it will be worth it' Meoth thought, he took one last look at his team 

mates and slipped away to find his true destiny.

***

      It was two days later and he was getting very exausted, he was also 

vey hungry. Thankfully he could easily find water, but he was completely 

lost.

      'I should of taken the map with me, I guess I should of planned things 

out better. Like maby take supplies, but it would scare off any potential 

trainers if they saw a Meowth dragging a backpack around' Meowth thought 

with a sigh, he looked at the blue sky above and wondered... were his 

dreams just fantasies.

      "Please let it be real, I want a good trainer... one I could love like 

pikachu loves da twerp," Meowth wispered desperately, he gave a great sigh 

and once again started walking.

***

      Meowth sweatdropped as he heard the wild pokemon getting nearer, 

he had chanced apon the pokemon earlier when looking for shelter from a 

storm.

      To tell the truth he had never seen a pokemon like it before, and he 

had no idea why it was so mad at him.

      'This really isn't my week, I finally get some good food and now a 

crazy pokemon is trying to kill or maim me' Meowth thought with quite a 

few sweatdrops, then finally his little luck gave out.

      "Now be reasonable, can't we talk dis out?" he asked as he pressed his 

back to a stone wall, the strange pokemon groewled and saliva slipped down 

its front lips.

      'Never thought it would end this way' the cat pokemon thought 

terrified, the next thing Meowth knew was red and terrible terrible pain.

***

      Meowth slowly came back to reality his mind fuzzy with pain and 

fevor, to his surprise he found himself still alive no matter how badly 

injured he was.

      'I thought I was going to be killed there, but why did that strange 

pokemon let me live?' Meowth thought puzzled, slowly the small cat 

pokemon got up wimpereing from the pain of his multiple injuries.

      Looking at his body he was actually surprised he was still alive, the 

other pokemon had done a number to his body... plenty of bloodloss.

      'If I'm going ta heal I better find some shelter and clean water, I don't 

think I'll be going anywhere for the next few weeks' Meowth thought 

through his pain, slowly and painfully he began to walk hoping he would 

make it.

***

      It was too much finally for the cat pokemon, his fevor had grown 

worse and the world was getting more and more hazy.

      'I know its only a bit furthur to that river, if only I could remember 

better' Meowth thought, his thoughts were a muddle and he was ready to 

cry in his frustration.

      'I'm going to die in the middle of nowhere and no one will care, and 

I'll be all alone' Meowth thought sadly, finally he fell forward and blacked 

out before he hit the ground.

      Unknown to the sick pokemon the river was only five feet ahead, but 

he hadn't made it there.

***

      "You are not taking that pokemon into camp," an annoyed voice said, 

voices slowly brought the exausted, hurt and sick pokemon back to reality. 

He didn't bother opening his eyes in his dejection, it seemed a human had 

found him and didn't want to help him.

      "Sorry but I am, hes hurt and I don't care if you don't like him," a kind 

yet firm voice said, Meowth felt himself calm from the sound of that voice. 

He didn't know why but that voice sounded like an angels to him, but why 

would an angel want to save an outcast pokemon like him.

      "Fine Matt, but if hes trouble hes your responsible," the annoyed voice 

said, Meoth felt gentle hands pick him up being careful not to aggitate his 

wounds.

      "I know bro, but I have a feeling that he won't be trouble," his angel 

said, Meowth felt the person hold him near there cheat and he heard a 

heartbeat.

      'His name is Matt, by guardian angels name is Matt' he thought with a 

soft smile, finally he fell back into unconciousness wondering why the other 

voice had felt so familliar.

***

      "Sip this," the angels voice whispered, meowth still very sick slowly 

sipped a tasty broth. He had yet to see his angels face, he was still very sick 

and couldn't open his eyes. Most of the time he was alseep, whe he was even 

aware of the world he would feel his angel changing his bandages or being 

fed.

      Sometimes he would hear other voices, he knew he reconized the 

other voices but he couldn't in the least place them.

      "Thats all for now Meowth, you'll have more after I check your 

bandages and you've rested," his angel said, meowth sighed and fell silently 

alseep.

***

      It was on the fifteenth day that the angel had saved him that meowth 

was finally well enough to wake up all the way, slowly he opened his eyes 

and gasped. He found himself staring into sapphier blue eyes, a gentle face 

and a halo of spiky golden blond hair.

      Meowth knew right away that this person was his angel, the other 

voices had called him Matt... but to him it was still his angel.

      The teen smiled gently at him and meowth blinked, he didn't know 

what to do... how did one act towards someone who had saved them from 

definate death.

      "Hello Meowth, it so good to see that your okay," his angel said softly, 

Meowth blinked and his angel gently picked him up. To meowths shock he 

realized he had been resting all this time in a sleeping bag, his angel had let 

him sleep in his own sleeping bag... no one had given up a sleeping bag for 

him.

      "Where am I?" he asked and then he paled and covered his mouth 

with his paw, he culdn't belive he had messed up allready. His angel had 

saved him, but now that he knew he was a freak he would be abandoned 

once again.

      "Thats okay meowth, I already know you can talk like humans," Angel 

said, Meowths eyes widened and he hoped his angel wasn't part of team 

rocket.

      "But how, why are you being so nice to a freak like me?" he asked in 

surprise, the angel gave a small soft laugh.

      "Your not a freak meowth and your special in your own way, you can 

translate for people... most people would love to undrstand or speak the 

language of pokemon. As to how I know, the best answer is to introduce you 

to the rest of camp," his angel said, before meowth could say anything he 

stood up and walked twenty feet and he found himself in another camp.

***

      Three hours later Meowth was in shock, he had never realized that the 

twerp had a brother... and the brothger was his angel. Matt was the trainer 

who had saved his life, Matt had saved him because he cared for all living 

creatures.

      The reason he had not been in the main camp because he had been 

screaming in his sleep, he had probably been having nightmares of that 

pokemon... not that he remembered them.

      Matt was still his angel, and he was the type of trainer he had always 

wanted. He almost fainted when he met mew, the ledgendary pokemon had 

giggled about that. Matt could understand pokemon also, he had also been 

shown Matt poke egg.

      "Ange... Matt, why are you on a pokemon journey?" he asked the 

blond, blue eyes turned to the pokemon and he smiled. Matt had put 

Meowth down by the fire, the cat pokemon was still weak but he was getting 

healthier then ever under Matts watchful eyes.

      "Because I want to find myself and have adventure, you see Meoth I 

was adopted into Ashs family. My real family was one no one deserves, I 

met Ash as a kid... his was the family I wanted. Then finally his mom made 

me her son, I have everything I want but I still have to find out who I am," 

Matt answered, the human paused and then asked meowth something.

      "Meowth why did you call me angel when you were so sick, and you 

almost called me again a minute ago?" Matt asked curious, Meowth blushed 

at the question.

      "When I was sick you were like an angel to me, you were treating me 

like no one else did and in stories only angels did dat type of thing for 

outcast poemon," Meowth answered truthfully, Matt smiled gently at the cat 

pokemon and petted Meowth slightly causing him to purr slightly.

      "You can call me Angel if you wish meowth, I hope we can be friends," 

Matt said. Meoth smiled. He didn't care if the twerp was Matts brother, maby 

he had found what he was looking for after all this time.

      "I hope so too Angel, can I ask you a favor?" Meowth asked, he hoped 

angel wouldn't hate him for this question.

      "Sure, what Meowth?" Matt asked, Meowth took a deep breath and 

asked his question.

      "You've been so kind to me like no one evers been, please will you be 

my pokemon trainer?" he begged, Matts eyes widened and then smiled 

gently.

      "Is that what you really want, are you sure you don't want to be free 

like other pokemon?" Matt asked, Meowth shook his head no and looked at 

Matts pokeballs.

      "No this is what I want, who cares if I have to be in a pokeball 

sometimes... your the person I want and if you say no I'll follow you 

anyway," meowth said truthfully, Matt gave a laugh and Meowth noticed 

that the others in the camp were listening.

      "Your someone i could easily get use to meowth, and if I sat anything 

about it we'll fix it so that you'llk gain levels and even learn payday," Matt 

said, Meowth knew Matt was telling the truth. Matt took out a pokeball, 

when he threw it meowth happily let it capture him.

      "Welcome to the team Meowth, I can always use new friends," he 

heard Matt say, Meowth smiled happily and didn't even care if Jesse and 

James showed up.

TBC

Wow I really like this chapter and I hope you do to, suggestions are welcome 

and ideas also. I know Meowth is OOC but I thought Meowth always seemed 

longing of Ashs and pikachus relationship, for all we know this is the type of 

thing Meowth has always wished for.

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is another chapter for 'Brothers of the heart' and the egg is finally 

going to hatch, also Matt gets another pokemon in this chapter.

Brothers of the Heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven

      "Where is he, where is meowth," Jesse said in an annoyed voice, James 

sighed. Meowth had been missing for quite awhile now and there trio didn't 

feel right without him, Wobbuffet didn't do the motto right.

      "What if he doesn't want to be found Jesse?" the purple haired teen 

asked, Jesse wipped her giant fan out and hit him over the head.

      "Of course he wants to be found, where else would he go but with us," 

Jesse snapped, James got us and sighed.

      "If you say so Jess," he said, Jesse snorted and started to look for 

meowth again.

      'Why then do I have the feeling that he doesn't want us to find him?' 

James thought, anyway there time could be better spent going after the 

twerp and his pikachu.

***

      "Mew mew ew" (meowth that tickles) mew cried, meowth snickered as 

he continues to tickle the ledgendary cat pokemon.

      "Meowth.... say uncle mew," meowth said with an evil grin, on the 

sidelines of this tickle torture Matt watched with a grin. He had never 

thought he could make friends like this on a pokemon journey, but here this 

very scene prooved him wrong.

      "Mewww mew *Giggle* mew" (I won't *Giggle* stop it) mew laughed 

tears in his eyes, Matt laughed as the other humans watched bewildered 

since they could only understand meowth.

      'Two pokemon and there my friends, as soon as the egg hatches I'll 

have three pokemon to love and care for' Matt thought with a soft smile, he 

couldn't wait for it to hatch.

      "You know its strange Matt, once meowth was my worst enemy 

because he was after pikachu and now hes part of our group," Ash said 

sitting down beside the blond teen, Matt smiled at his little 'brother' glad 

that Ash was accepting Meowth into the group now.

      "Yeah I know Ash, maby oneday all team rockets pokemon will find 

trainers that will make them happy," Matt said, his blue eyes twinkled and 

then he laughed as mew somehow turned the tables on meowth and was 

tickling the other feline.

      "Hopefully Bro, maby oneday there won't even be a team rocket," Ash 

said with a hopeful voice, Matt closed his eyes and hoped so also... no 

pokemon should be taken away from a trainer they loved and trusted.

      It was then that he felt the egg in his arms jiggle, his eyes widened as 

he felt the movement.

      "Its hatching," he yelled excitedly, this got everyones attention and 

they ran over to him.

      "Cool, wonder what it is," Gary said as Matt put the egg on the ground, 

he motioned everyone else to move away and they did.

***

(??? POV)

      The tiny baby pokemon glared at the thing that was keeping it 

trapped, it had been here such along time that it wanted to escape.

      Finally a crack appeared in the shelh of its prison, light filtered in 

making it blink.

      "Arti" (Freedom) the baby cried happily, with one last attack on the 

shell the shall shattered.

      The baby pokemon blinked from the bright light, looking up it saw the 

first person in its life.... it met loving blue eyes.

      "Ticu" (Momma) the baby pokemon said happily, the baby let its 

mother pick it up gently.

***

      Matt stared at the small blue bird pokemon that had hatched out of 

the egg, to his surprise he reconized it for what it was... it was an Articuno. It 

was slightly embarrising to be called mommy by it though, thankfully only 

the pokemon and himself understoon it.

      "An articuno, I thought they were only a ledgend," Gary said with awe, 

Matt smiled softly at his newest pokemon and as he watched it fell asleep in 

his hands.

      "Actually there not a ledgend, I saw alot of the ledgendary pokemon 

in the shamotie islands," Ash pointed out, the two started to argue but were 

quickly stopped by the oldest in the group.

      "Quiet, Articuno is still a baby and just fell asleep," Sabrina said, this 

quickly settled the two down.

      "Sorry," the two said togeather, they then watched articuno sleep.

      "We should stay here the next few days, Articuno just hatched and 

shoould get a few days to get use to the world before we move on," Ranma 

whispered, the others nodded and went to set up camp where they had 

stopped to rest.

      "Angel... is it a girl or boy?" Meowth asked, Matt frowned and then 

studying Articuno found the right answer (Its hard to tell on birds but Matt 

did find the right gender)

      "Its a girl meowth, do you think I should give her a name?" he asked 

his two pokemon, mew and meowth looked thougtful.

      "mew mew meww" (Why don't you wait a few days then decide) mew 

suggested, Matt nodded and smiled softly.

      "Good idea, so what do you two think of our new little friend?" he 

asked the two pokemon, the two feline told him that they like Articuno.

      "Welcome to the group Articuno," Matt whispered, he did wonder 

what type of personality this pokemon would have.

      "Ticu" (Momma) Artcuno whispered in her sleep, Matt blushed slightly 

and mew giggled.

      "Promise me you won't tell the others what that means meowth, its 

kind of embarrising," Matt said still blushing, Meowth nodded and snickered.

      "Sure Angel, but it is funny," Meowth said, Matt sighed.

      'Why me' Matt thought with a sigh.

***

      "Ticu articuno" (Mommy, where are we going) a small blue pokemon 

asked, Matt smiled at the baby articuno who had claimed his shoulder for a 

perch.

      "Well Yuki japanease for snow, were going to Cerulean city to visit a 

firend of Ash and challege the gym," Matt told his pokemon, Yuki giggled at 

the thought of meeting new people.

      "Ticu, articuno arti" (Mommy, why did uncle meowth and mew have to 

go inside the balls?) Yuki asked, Matt smiled at the question.

      "Because its easier to travel with them in there pokeballs and they 

won't be noticed, I didn't put you in a pokeball because your too young," 

Matt told her, they were almost to Cerulean city and he didn't want people to 

find out he had a mew yet and it would be hard enough to explain Yuki.

      "Artcuno arti cuno" (Why don't they have names like me?") Yuki 

asked, Matt sighed and the other humans in the group snickered when they 

realized Yuki was already in the question stage of life.

      "I never thought about giving them names and they never asked 

sweetling, but if they want a name I'll give them one," he answered, finally 

Yuki grew tired of the questions and fell asleep hiding in the front pocket of 

his shirt (Shes pretty small compared to the egg okay).

***

      Matt sighed as they took a rest a mile from Cerulean city, it was taken 

longer then he had thought due to the fact a bridge leading to the city had 

been out.

      The group had decided in the beginning that Matt wouldn't truly start 

his journey till Ash visited Misty the Cerulean gym leader, then after getting 

the badge there they would backtrack to the town Brocks gym was and get 

that badge.

      "Might as well let my pokemon out," Matt said, he knew that mew and 

meowth didn't like pokeballs but it was for there safety. Mew would be 

stolen by team rocket if he was spotted, also jesse and james would try to 

get meowth if they found him again.

      "Free," meowth cried happily as he appeared putside his pokeball, 

mew only giggled and did a small dance in the air.

      "Its only for a little while guys, then we have to move on," he told the 

two, they nodded but were glad they could be free for awhile before going 

back to there pokaballs.

      "mew mew mew" (thats okay, at least I can fly for awhjile) mew said, 

Matt nodded. He was about to relax when a crash startled the entire group, 

he leapt to his feet and ran at almost super speeds to where the sound had 

come from.

      "Kuso," he swore when he arrived, a wild Rhyhorn was attacking a 

small wild eevee. The smaller pokemon was badly hurt, if it didn't get to a 

pokemon center soojn they would make it.

      "Hey, get away from them," he yelled, from the corner of his eye he 

could see meowth and mew arrive.

      "Rhyhorn rhy" (make me human scum) the rhyhorn said, Matt 

frowned hating bullies. He knew he would have to catch the eevee in a ball, 

he hated to catch one like this but he had to save it.

      "Mew, send it somewhere else," he told mew, mew nodded and the 

world flashed white as mew teleported Rhyhorn far away.

      "Are you okay little guy?" he asked eevee even though he knew he 

wasn't, eevee blinked weakly at him.

      "Vee eevee" (I feel sick) eevee said, Matt sighed.

      "I'm going to put you in a pokeball till we get to a pokemon center, 

sorry about catching you this way pal," Matt said, with that he captured 

Eevee in a pokeball. He waited and the ball blinked slightly and then 

stopped, eevee was his.

      "We have to get to the Cerulean pokecenter fast," he told the others as 

they finally caught up to Matt and his pokemon, he quickly told them what 

had happened. They went back and got there things, then they hurried on 

there way.

***

      Mewtwo froze as he felt a flare up of power, right away he reconized 

it as mew.

      'That belonged to mew, if I hurry maby I can find him' Mewtwo 

thought, he was quite worried about the other feline. He had been searching 

for quite awhile now, this was his first clue to finding his friend.

      Hold on mew, if your in trouble or hurt I'll save you mewtwo said 

telepathicly, noone else heard it since he was floating very high in the sky 

and no one else was around.

      He blasted off making sure he stayed high in the sky, he didn't want 

to be spotted by anyone.. least of all team rocket who had created him.

***

      Somehow mew managed to sneeze in his pokeball, he then 

sweatdropped when he realized something. Mewtwo would of felt him use 

his power, he only hoped he was out when Mewtwo appeared so he wouldn't 

blast Matt into nothing.

      'Wait a minute I forgot about Matts power, all i can say is that there 

confrontation will be interesting' Mew thought with a sweatdrop, he only 

hoped that kind of situation wouldn't happen.

TBC

Well here is another chapter, I got enough people finally for Matt/Ranma to 

get eevee. In later chapters it will evolve, but I don't know which of the five 

evolved forms it should evolve to.. or should I make up an evolution for it.

Ja Ne.


	8. Chapter 8

People were complaining slightly of me changing Ranma entirely too much 

but you got to remember this is a way alternate universe timeline, and that 

means i can mess with him as much as i want. SOMEONE PLEASE DO FANART 

FOR THIS STORY, I'LL PUT IT UP ON MY WEBPAGE.

Brothers of the Heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight

      Claws shinging brightly in the dim light reached for him, yowls of 

creatures starving for food and would even settle for his blood. He wimpered 

as a claw swiped across his cheek leaving small bloody clawmarks, the smell 

of blood brought the starving creatures to a new height of hunger and they 

leapt towards him bringing him his doom.

*

      Matt sat up his body covered with a thick cold sweat, his blond hair 

stuck to his face untill he pushed it off. He shivered and hugged himself, he 

had been having the dream again... the one about the neko-ken.

      Even though Sabrinas power had removed the madness of the neko-

ken and his fear of cats the dream of that day still brought him terror, it was 

engraved into his very soul... he would never be truly be free of that 

nightmare.

      'At least I'm not afraid of cats anymore, if I was still afraid I wouldn't 

be able to be friends with Mew and Meowth' he thought, he was so grateful 

to Sabrina.. without her skills he would of gone insane when he had met 

mew.

      "Ewww," he said when the smell of his sweat came to him, his nose 

wrinkled slightly. His cleaning habits were better then they had ever been in 

Japan, he hated to stay sweaty and stinky for any length of time.

      "Better take a quick shower, then I'll head back to bed," Matt said to 

himself, he looked at Yuki who had been sleeping beside him and saw that 

she was still asleep.

      'Yuki is still asleep, but I better let out meowth so if I'm not here if 

she wakes she won't panic' Matt thought and he let out the cat pokemon, 

quickly he asked Meowth to look after Yuki and the pokemon agreed.

      Smiling he gathered up his shower things and headed to the washing 

facilities of the pokemon center, he had it all to himself. He could enjoy the 

shower with no rush, he turned on the water and enjoyed the feel of the 

fresh water washing away the sticky sweat on his body.

*

      Matt yawned as he entered the room he was staying in, he was dry 

and clean and in a fresh pair of pajamas. He smiled when he saw that 

meowth had fallen alseep beside Yuki, he shook his head at how sweet his 

pokemon were.

      'I don't know what I'd do without them' Matt thought, he was about to 

climb back into bed when he heard the soft sound of someone in pain.

      "Who could be up so late at night and in pain," Matt whispered 

frowning, pulling on some slippers he once again slipped out of the room. He 

quietly walked through the pokecenter till he came to the section hurt 

pokemon stayed while treated, to his surprise he saw that Nurse Joy was still 

awake.

      "Nurse Joy, shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked her, she jumped 

slightly and turned towards him.

      "I'm suppose to, but the poor pokemon you brought in won't go to 

sleep because of the pain," she told him, he now noticed that the eevee was 

in her arms while she petted in.

      "Let me take over while you take a nap for awhile, its going to take 

awhile for me to get back to sleep anyway," he told her, she smiled 

greatfully and transferred the pokemon to his arms. He sat down in another 

chair as Nurse Joy fell asleep in the other, as he sat there he began to gently 

stroke the hurt pokemon.

      "I guess you had a bit of bad luck today eevee," he whispered, the 

pokemons ears twitched and looked at him with scared pain filled eyes.

      "Veee vee" (Everything hurts) Eevee said, Matt nodded understanding 

the small brown pokemon perfectly.

      "I bet it does little buddy, you just rest now and regain your strength," 

he whispered, he felt the pokemon shift in surprise that he could understand 

it... but the small pokemon was too tired to reply.

      'Sweet little thing' Matt thought looking down at him, a few hours 

later the two fell asleep still in the chair. How sweet

*

      The morning sun slowly filtered into the pokemon center, Nurse Joy 

had been setting things up for the day since she had gotten up earlier. She 

still smiled at what she had seen when when she had woke up, Matt had 

fallen asleep during the night with Eevee in his arms.

      It wasn't often that she got to see scenes such as this, but she liked to 

se things of friendship like this. Sometimes she had to ignor the urge for 

adventure, she knew that if she left the pokemon center there wouldn't be 

anyone to heal pokemon.

      'Maby one day I will have a pokemon journey, until then I will do 

what I do best... heal pokemon' she thought, a few minutes later she 

welcomed a pokemon trainer as he entered the center.

*

      Eevee yawned as he slowly woke up, he opened his brown eyes and to 

his surprise found himself in a pair of comfy arms. For a few minutes he 

didn't know where he was, then he remembered.

      'Now I remember, another pokemon attacked me and I was hurt 

badly' eevee thought, he looked up and to his surprise reconized the human 

holding him.

      'He was the one that saved me and brought me to the human pokemon 

center, he held me all night to kep me company' Eevee thought with awe, 

from the stories he had heard from others humans were cruel creatures that 

would enslave you... he had never heard of them beins so kind.

      Of course he had heard the stories about the chosen one and about 

Nurse Joy, but he had never expected one to be nice to him. Curious Eevee 

sniffed the humans face, the human teen smelled faintly of forests... if that 

was possible.

      'He smells nice' Eevee thought as he yawned loudly, this action caused 

the human holding him to stirr and awaken.

      'Hey little guy, bet your hungry," the human said with a yawn of his 

own, eevee nodded feeling his stomach rumble softly in hunger.

      "Eevee vee ve evv," (Very very hungry) Eevee said, if he remembered 

right this human could somehow understand the pokemon language.

      "Well you haven't eaten in quite a few hours and you need food to 

heal better, let me take you to the cafeteria," the boy said getting up, eevee 

who was still sore didn't move an inch since he was quite sure he was safe in 

the humans arms.

*

      Meowth was bored, he awoken a hour earlier and had found that 

Angel still wasn't back. Letting mew out he had gone to search for his 

trainer, he had found Matt easily and was relieved to see that he was safe 

and sound.

      'I have a feeling that that Eevee will be joining our group soon, I 

wonder what type of thing he'll call Matt' Meoth thought with a grin, Yuki 

called him momma, himself Angel and who knew what mew called him in 

his mind.

      He sweatdropped when his stomach rumbled quite loudly, he sighed 

and headed to where the pokemon centers cafeteria was. Thankfully he 

didn't have to stael the food like he had done while in team rocket, since his 

trainer was at the center he would be fed free.

      "Hi meowth," a voice said cheerfully as he entered the cafeteria, he 

blinked in surprise seeing Matt and eevee at a table getting ready to order.

      "Angel," he said happily and he ran to his human, thankfully no one 

else was there so no on would hear him speak human.

      "Good morning Meowth, Eevee and I just got up and were hungry... do 

you want to eat now too?" Mat asked, Meowth nodded feeling hunger.

      "Hello everyone, what would you like to eat?" Nurse joy asked coming 

up to them, Matt smiled and ordered three breakfast specials.

*

      Ash almost laughed when he located his brother, the blond was having 

an eating contest with Meowth and Eevee and was winning. It was a funny 

sight to behold, thankfully the three were being neat about it and were 

almost done.

      "I win," Matt said finally, as he said that Ash grinned broadly and 

slipped in the booth also.

      "You three are weird," he said, Matt snickered.

      "So what, by the way Ash this is the Eevee I saved yesterday," Matt 

said, the Eevee gave a happy sound.

      "Nice to meet you Eevee," Ash said, he then turned to face his brother. 

"You going to challenge Misty today for a badge?" he asked, Matt nodded.

      "Yeah this afternoon, as soon as Nurse Joy tells me Eevee is healty 

enough to go back to the wild," Matt said, Ash smiled.

*

      Eevee froze when he heard Matt say those words, after his short time 

with the golden haired youth he didn't want to say goodbye. There was 

something special about his blue eyed savior, he wasn't about to loose his 

perfect human.

      "Eevee ve vee eeveeee" (Matt I want to go with you, be my trainer) 

Eeve cried leaping into the humans arms, Matt blinked and gently petted 

Eevee on the head... in just the right way too.

*

      "Are you sure, wouldn't you rather be free" Matt asked the pokemon 

in his arms, Eevee nodded and vuddled closer.

      "Vee eevee ve," (Yes, I want it) Eevee told him, Matt smiled gently.

      "Then so be it, welcome to the team Eevee," Matt said with a gentle 

smile, he blinked away tears at the love the little pokemon was giving him 

after such a short time.

      "Um... can someone tell me whats going on here?" a new voice asked, 

startled Matt looked up to see that Gary had arrived an apple in his left 

hand.

      "I think he just got a new pokemon," Ash said slightly confused also, 

he had after all only been able to understand half the conversation.

*

      "Well Eevee is all healed now, good luck," Nurse Joy said, she had just 

checked Eevees health and said he was fully healed now.

      "Thanks Nurse Joy," Matt replied, he looked at the pokeball in his 

hands knowing that inside Eevee rested.

      With that done four humans and three pokemon pikachu, Yuki and 

haunter walked outside, the sun was shining brightly and promised a warm 

day to come.

      "So what are you going to call your Eevee?" Gary asked as they walked 

toward sthe gym, Matt frowned slightly thought.

      'To tell the truth I don't know, I'll know what it will be in the future... 

maby I'll even find perfect names for my other pokemon," Matt finished 

with a slight smile, the others nodded and soon the gym came into sight.

      'My first gym battle, now my journey truly begins' Matt thought 

happily, unknown to him trouble was heading towards him. There was Jesse 

and James looking for Meowth, the rest of team rocket looking for Yuki and 

Mewtwo looking for Mew.

TBC

Well here is the next chapter, I don't know what Eevee will evolve into but it 

looks like it will be either Umbreon os Espeon.

Vote:

Espeon Or Umbreon

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

If anyone has sent me fanart i am sorry but i didn't receive, apparently 

hotmail hasn't let mesee attachments for several months. So send fanart to 

Firehedgehog@excite.com.

Oh yeah Espeon wins, and I already know what his name will be. I would 

love suggestions on other pokemon Matt/Ranma should get.

Brothers of the Heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nine

      It was one boring day as far as Misty thought, it was still early in the 

day... and it was very boring.

      'And what more my three bimbo sisters decided to take the day off, 

hopefully not too many people will decide to challenge the gym today' she 

thought with a slighty depressed sigh, it was such a boring day.

      It was at that moment that one of the gym aids entered the room she 

was in, the aid was a fifteen year old boy who used the money he made here 

to support his family.

      "Hey Misty a group of people are heading here, better get rady for a 

challenge," he said, she sighed and she headed to great the trainers as they 

entered.

      Seconds later a group of four entered the gym, her eyes widened as 

she reconized not just one but three of them.

      "Ash, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised, she felt a slight 

chill reconizing Sabrina and curiousity noticing Gary who was Ashs greatest 

rival.

      "To visit of course, and also so that Matt here could battle you," Ash 

said with his usual grin, at the name Matt Misty looked at the forth human 

in the group. A teen taller then Ash slightly with gorgeous sapphier eyes 

(reminded her of the ocean) and golden blond hair, she also noticed that only 

a few of his pokeballs were full.

      "Hello Matt I'm Misty and the gym leader here, did you want to get 

this match over right away?" she asked, he nodded and she noticed that he 

not of yet spoken. With a sigh she led him to the gym area, quickly they took 

there places while Ash and the others watched from the sides.

      "This match is between Matt Ketchum and Misty the gym leader, 

begin," an aid yelled from the side, Misty gasped as she heard the name and 

glared darkly at a largely grinning Ash.

      'I'll get him later' she thought, she then let one of her pokemon out.

      "Go Staryu!" she called, her pokemon appeared in a flash of red and 

white light.

      "Go my friend," Matt said with a soft smile, the next thing Misty knew 

was that she facefaulted. Floating in front of Matt was one of the rarest 

pokemon in the world, one she had only dreamed of seeing... and to her 

annoyance Matt and Mew looked like they were enjoying this way to much.

***

      Matt grinned as he saw Mistys reaction to mew, it was just as funny as 

when she found out he was Ashs brother.

      "Where in the world did you get a mew!" she demanded in disbelief, 

he shrugged... it would be his secret at least till he knew her better.

      "Do you really want to know?" he asked in a very low voice, she 

nodded eagerly.

      "Well..." he said in a even lower voice leaning forward, the redhead 

leaned forward ready to hear.

      "Yes," she said.

      "Its a secret," he said in a normal voice, he grinned as she facefaulted 

yet again and glared at him.

      "Enough of this, lets get on with the battle," she said with a resigned 

sigh, he nodded and became serious. Since mew had actully become his 

pokemon he had been training his friend in all the attacks of other pokemon, 

he was doing this with each of his pokemon. He wanted them to be able use 

any attack, it wasn't really a huge challenge if each pokemon only knew 

certain attacks.

      "Lets do it mew," he said, mew giggled and finally the fight truly 

began.

***

      Mew grinned almost evilly at the red haired human, he reconized her 

from the time on new Island.... that reminded that he had to contact Mewtwo 

so he wouldn't kill Matt.

      "Staryu star ryu ryu" (Mew, how in the world were you captured by 

this human) Staryu said in disbelief, mew rolled his blue eyes and wondered 

why everyone always thought Matt had captured him like any other 

pokemon.

      "Mew mew ew mew" (actually he saved my life and i really like him, I 

want him to be my trainer?) mew told the starfish pokemon, he felt the 

other pokemon disbelief at what he said.

      "Staryu, watergun!" Misty called, Staryu quickly sent water hurtling at 

the floating feline which he easily sent away with counter.

      "RYU!" Staryu shouted as the water hit it sending it back, the starfish 

pokemon actually hit the wall behind Misty its jewel blinking telling its bad 

state.

      Mew winced feeling Starus pain as if his own, looking back at Matt he 

saw that his trainer also could feel the pokemons pain.

      "Staryu is out of the match, match one goes to Matt," The aid called, 

there was a flash of white and red light asa Misty recalled her pokemon.

      "Go Togetic!" Misty called releasing yet another pokemon, a second 

later the evolved form of Togepi appeared... Mew sweatdropped for he could 

feel that this pokemon was not very strong (misty still babied it too much 

even after it finally evolved).

      "Mew, lets have one of the others have a turn now," matt called, Mew 

nodded and floated to his trainer to watch the rest of the battle.

      "Go Yuki," Matt said with a smile, Mew almost fell to the ground 

hearing his trainer call little Yuki to battle.

      "Arti," (yeah my turn) Yuki called happily flying out of a pocket, Mew 

giggled seeing Mistys shocked look seeing the baby articuno.

      "I'm not going to even ask how you got a baby Articuno, but don't you 

think its a bit young to battle?" Misty asked with narrowed eyes, Matts evil 

grin made even mew sweatdrop nervously.

      "Yuki may be a baby, but shes more then you can handle," Matt said 

calmly, Misty shrugged but ordered her pokemon to attack.

***

      Matt felt very energized, battle was what he lived for.. well at least 

some of the time. The energy was hih in the room, abd this was his first 

official pokemon battle.

      "Togetic, take down," Misty yelled, Matt could feel that she was over 

confident that she could beat the small articuno, since Yuki was so very 

young Yuki would of been beaten... if Yuki was like any other bsaby 

pokemon.

      "Yuki, Ice Dagger Attack," he ordered, this attck he had made up just 

for Yuki... not even the other humans in his group had seen it before.

      "Mew ew mew mew" (this will be entertaining) Mew muttered, the 

feline had seen the attack when Matt had taught Yuki it.

      'Oh yes, I really can't wait to see what it will do' Matt thought with a 

grin, the two pokemon rushed towards each other.

***

      Misty became very nervous when Matt called out the articunos attack, 

she had a sudden feeling that she was out of her league against him.

      She gasped as Yukis attack began, silvery-blue light gathered under 

the ice/flying pokemons winds. Just as Togetic was about to hit the articuno 

Yuki let out a musical cry, Misty gave a yell as the whole world lit up... 

everything seemed to go slow motion for the next few seconds.

      The energy shot out becoming silvery-blue ice in the shape of daggers, 

it hit her pokemon fsending him painfully across the room. Then the light 

was gone and the world resumed normal time, Misty gave a sigh of relief as 

Togetic slowly got up.

      "Looks like your pokemon isn't as strong as you thing," she said with a 

smirk, Matt only gave a small humor filled laugh.

      "Look again at Togetic," he said and she did, she then gasped as the 

bird pokemon fell unconcious to the ground. Confused she recalled the 

Knocked out pokemon, she stared at the younger teen in confusion.

      "Matt Ketchum has won the pokemon match against the Gym leader 

Misty," the aid called, she watched silently as Yuki flew back to Matt and 

snuggled down in a hidden pocket.

      "What kind of attack was that, I've never seen anything like that," she 

said walking over to him, Matt smiled and walked towards her mew floating 

just behind him.

      "I call the attack Ice Dagger, its a physical/phychic attack that takes 

gives alot of damage, but that is only part of the attack. You noticed the flash 

of light during the attack (she nodded), its like a leach attack... it take away 

your health after the attack if your still standing," he explained, she nodded 

again and wondered where he had gotten the technique and if she could get 

her pokemon trained in it.

      "Wasn't it a bit of an overkill?" she asked, he gave a small laugh and 

scratched the back of his neck.

      "Sorry about that, but I really wanted to see how that attack wrked 

out against other pokemon," he said, Misty smiled and passed him teh gym 

badge.

      "Congradulation Matt, now Ash..." she said turning to the dark haired 

boy, Ash gave a nervous laugh and backed up a bit.

      "Yes Misty?" he asked, Misty pulled out her trusty mallot.

      "How come you never told me Matt was your brother when you came 

in, and what more how come you never told me you had any siblings?" she 

asked and you could almost hear a warning purr in her voice, Ash began to 

sweat nervously.

      "Really Misty, i can explain," Ash said quickly, Misty grinned at him 

evilly and began to chase him.

      "Ahhh... Misty, please don't hurt me," Ash yelled, Misty only laughed 

evilly enjoying herself.

***

      "Maby we should tell Misty your adopted," Gary whispered to matt s 

they watched the chase, Matt sweatdropped.

      "How about we tell her later, you have to stay out of the way when a 

girl has a mallot out... those things hurt," matt told his friend, he winced 

remembering Akane at the sight of that mallot.

      "Yes, lets just watch the show for now," Sabrina suggested, they all 

sweatdropped heavily as Misty pulled out... yet another mallot.

      "Mewwww" (Scary) mew said with a shrudder, Matt could only agree.

***

      "James, I've located the twerp!" Jesse called, James head snapped up 

with the words.

      "Good, we both know that Meowth would probably follow the twerp if 

we were seperated... we better hurry to catch them," James said, minutes 

later the two idiots were in the meowth balloon heading of to troble while 

trying to come up with a new motto if meowth wasn't there.

***

      Mewtwo flew quickly through the ar his nerves high strung, he was 

quickly coming closer to where mew was. He had felt his friends energy only 

ten minutes ago appear, he had to hurry before it vanished again.

      'And if any human has captured Mew they will pay for taking my 

friend' Mewtwo thought, in the distance he could see a city coming into view.

TBC

Ohh... next chapter there will be at least one confrontation but i won't say 

who, this chapter I wrote under a sugar rush so that was why it had such a 

wierd ending to the battle scenes. 

Todays vote: Who should Matt end up with

names suggested by Peter Nquyen pnmonty@hotmail.com

1) Jeanette Fisher

2) Laura Laramie

3) Sabrina

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 10

Well the votes for last chapter is closed, Sabrina wins... but I'm still 

wracking my brains on how to get them together. Suggestions welcome.

Brothers of the Heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Ten

      "I win," Gary said cheerfully, Matt swore under his breath and 

then sighed in defeat. At the moment Misty was still playing bash Ash 

with her mallet so they were bored, since they had nothing to do they 

were playing card games.

      And Matt sucked, Gary was kicking his butt while Sabrina watched 

with amusement.

      "Really Matt, you have to learn to play better," the green haired 

teen said with a smirk, Matt gave her a glare that would probably frozen 

Saffrons fire if he had been there.

      "I know," he said with a frown, he ran a slim hand through his 

blond hair.

      "Mew mew mew (this is nice and all, but shouldn't we save Ash from 

being squished?)" mew asked, Matt looked to where Ash was dodging 

Misty's Mallet and decided that it had been long enough.

      "I'll be right back," he told them, they nodded guessing at what 

he was doing. Getting out of his seat he walked over to the fighting Duo 

calmly, he smirked at what Misty was yelling about.

      "I think that's enough," he said, and with a slim hand he reached 

forward and grabbed the mallet out of the red heads hands. He had to 

smile at her shocked reaction, it was a known fact that the target of 

the dreaded mallet could not catch it (he had been the target too many 

times not to figure it out). But the females didn't know everything, he 

had finally learned (after so many mallet smashing) that bystanders 

could catch it.

      "Hey, give that back," the angry red head demanded, he rolled his 

blue eyes at this.

      "Not yet, since Ash is in now danger at the moment he can finally 

tell you why he didn't tell you about me," Matt said, Misty blinked and 

turned to look at a nervous Ash.

      "Oh... so you were just adopted into Ash's family just awhile ago," 

Misty said a little time later, Matt nodded. Thankfully Ash had skipped 

certain things out, such as Matt was from another dimension and had 

special powers while in this dimension.

      "Yup," Matt said, he then realized that he was still holding 

Misty's Mallet.

      "Oh yeah, you want this back?" Matt asked holding it towards her, 

she nodded and took it back. He noticed her slip it back to its subspace 

pocket, he really had to learn how girls did that.

      'How come I suddenly have a chill' Matt thought nervously, the 

hair at the back of his neck also stood up.

      "Mew (oh oh)" mew said, Matt looked at his pokemon and knew that 

Mew knew what was going on.

      'This can't be good' he thought,, seconds later a wall of the gym 

exploded violently sending dust into the air.

***

      Ash coughed violently as the dust cleared form the air, his 

normally ebony hair was white from all the dust settling on it.

      "Ughhh, I just washed my hair," Misty groaned, Ash gave the red 

head a strange look... why was it that in strange situations females 

always said something about there hair.

      "That is one strange looking pokemon," Sabrina suddenly said, this 

got there attention... turning they saw the source that had caused the 

wall to explode.

      'Mewtwo' Ash thought in surprise, standing where the wall had once 

been stood a cat pokemon a light purple in color... and he looked pissed 

about something.

      'Why in the world is he here' Ash thought in bewilderment, last he 

had seen Mewtwo was when he scattered the clone pokemon and left... but 

Ash also had a feeling the powerful cat pokemon had seen Ash once or 

twice without him knowing.

      Where is Mew! Mewtwo demanded telepathicly, there was a startled 

mew followed by silence.

***

      Mewtwo scanned the room hearing a gasp from Mew, his purple eyes 

widened when he spotted the small cat pokemon. Mew was trying to hide 

behind a blond human, it wasn't really working because he could see Mews 

long tail.

      Mew... why are you with this human he demanded, the pink feline 

slowly floated in front of the blond human a sheepish look on his 

usually playful face.

      "Mew mew mew (Um... I can explain)" mew said nervously, Mewtwo 

sighed... it was at that time the blond human decided to enter the 

conversation.

      "Hey, your Mewtwo... mew told me about you," the boy said, Mewtwo 

glared at the human and walked up to the blond till he was right in 

front of mew and the human.

      Who are you, and what is your connection with Mew he screamed 

into the boys mind, to normal people it wouldn't of been too loud... but 

with Matt's powers it was like he was hit by a telepathic bulldozer.

      "Too loud," Matt said in pain, it was then that his powers broke 

away from him... not that the blond had much control over them in the 

first place.

      The next thing the clone pokemon knew he was thrown across the 

room by Matts power... which was a silvery-gold in color.

      Mewtwo groaned as he slowly got off the ground, that had been a 

very powerful blast... and from a human no less.

      'What in the world' he thought blinking, this whole thing left him 

bewildered... like why Mew was hanging around with a  human... one that had 

such power.

      "Mewww (Matt)" Mew suddenly cried in worry, mewtwo looked up at 

the great worry in mews voice and his eyes widened.

      Matt... the blond human was sitting on the ground, his eyes were 

clenched closed and he was holding his head as in great pain.

      'Dear god, he has no real control over his power' he thought with 

realization, he easily came to this realization seeing energy flowing 

around Matt and ready to blast anything.

      'I must of accidentally released more power then he could control 

when I yelled into his mind, I need to get him under control before he 

kills himself' he thought, quickly he ran to Matt's side and placed his 

hands on the boys temples.

      Stay calm, I'm going to shield your power so that it won't do 

anything Mewtwo whispered, he didn't want to set the boys powers off 

again... even that little spoken Matt's powers sparked slightly.

      With that said... he entered Matts mind.

***

      Mewtwo found himself in a dark area, everything was darkness... why 

it was dark in the boys mind he did not understand.

      Suddenly the sound of crying came to his attention, he knew it was 

there he had to go. Quickly he went there, hopefully it would lead to 

where he could shield the boys power.

      .... Mewtwo said, he suddenly found himself in a brightly lit 

field covered with millions of types of flowers.

      Still he followed the crying, it led to a beautiful Oak tree in 

the middle of the field. Its majestic branches reached up to the sky and 

each branch was covered in millions of green leaves, it was a beautiful 

sight.

      Yet what caught his attention was the person under the tree, it 

was clearly Matt except he much younger and had raven hair instead of 

blond.

      Matt? he questioned, the boy looked up with tear filled sapphire 

eyes.

      "You again, you were the one that made me loose control of my 

powers," the boy said, he whipped away his tears and stood up. Then he 

was older again with blond hair, Mewtwo was suddenly bombarded with 

images of Matts past... and it answered so many questions.

      Don't worry, this time I'm just here to shield your mind... So 

something like this doesn't happen again Mewtwo told Matt, blue eyes 

looked at him suspiciously.

      "Mew trusts you with his life, I guess I can rust you," Matt said, 

Mewtwo nodded but knew he would have to ask how the human in front of 

him understood the pokemon language.

      Just relax he said, Matt nodded and Mewtwo placed his hands on 

Matts temples... and the world went white.

***

      Mewtwo blinked as he was thrust out of the boys mind as he put the 

shield up, he found himself staring into the concerned blue eyes of mew.

      "Mew mew (Is Matt okay?)" Mew asked in a very concerned voice, 

Mewtwo nodded... it was then that the purple feline pokemon realized that 

he was holding something in his arms.

      Looking down he found that he was holding Matt in his arms, the 

blond was asleep due do to energy loss from when his powers went out of 

control.

      He'll be fine, he just needs to rest to gather his energy. He 

used to much when his powers went out of control, I made sure it 

wouldn't happen again Mewtwo said, Mew sighed in relief.

      Both felines then sweatdropped, they had forgotten everyone else 

and they were all looking at them.

      "Can someone please explain what just happened?" Ash asked, mew 

gave a nervous laugh.

      Nothing you need to know at the moment Ash, I only put Matt's 

powers under a shield till he can control them enough. And also, as of 

now I will be traveling with you to train Matt and keep Mew out of 

trouble Mewtwo said, as it was he couldn't let anyone go around 

untrained with enough power to do what he did earlier, also he could 

make sure Mew stays safe.

      "Why do I have the feeling Matt's pokemon journey just got a lot 

more difficult," Gary said, and the humans all exchanged looks while 

Matt slept not knowing what was happening around him.

TBC

Ta dah, Mewtwo is traveling with the gang now and Sabrina and Misty know 

about Matts powers now. At the moment I don't know if Mewtwo will become 

Matts next pokemon, do you want Mewtwo to be his next pokemon?

Ja Ne


	11. Chapter 11

Grumbles under breath... the readers can't decide if they want mewtwo as Matt's 

pokemon or not so it's up to me... and he isn't.

Brothers of the Heart

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven

      Matt didn't want to get up, as it was he knew the sun wouldn't rise for 

several hours... but that didn't help. What was causing his discomfort, he could 

feel something poking into his side annoyingly.

      "Don wanna get up," he muttered in his sleep, to prove his point the 

still sleeping blond pulled himself deeper into his sleeping bag till nothing 

you could be seen of him.

      A sigh was heard, then the next thing Matt knew he was landing in the 

freezing water of a stream nearby there camp.

      "Cold," he shouted, quickly he got out of the water his lips already 

turning blue.

      "What was that for!" he demanded of the offending person that had done 

that, mewtwo smirked at the blond.

      You wouldn't wake up mewtwo said, Matt shivered from his wet cold 

clothing and glared at the clone pokemon.

      "Why in the world did you wake me up for, its hours till the sun rises," 

he growled, thankfully his pokemon were sleeping around his sleeping bag 

instead of in it... they hadn't got soaked.

      Still grumbling Matt changed into warm dry clothing, he quickly ran a 

brush trough his hair to make it stay neat.

      Because its time to start training you, and we need talk about some 

things Mewtwo said, at these telepathic words Matt blinked his blue eyes.

      "Oh training... you want to do it in private, what do we need to talk 

about?" he asked curious, also hearing the reason of his rude awakening he 

calmed down some.

      I'm highly noticeable and Team rocket will go after all of us if they 

catch sight of me, since I will not go in a pokeball do you have any 

suggestions on how to keep me hidden? Mewtwo asked, Matt's eyes widened.

      This meant Mewtwo had no idea of how to hide himself, and the clone 

pokemon couldn't keep erasing memories like he had done for Misty... he frowned 

slightly as he thought... and remembered the memory Mewtwo had shown him.

~Flashback~

      Mewtwo placed the unconscious blond on the floor, he sighed and looked 

at the small floating cat in front of him. Mew was looking at the human child 

with great concern, it was clear to the larger feline that mew would be 

staying with Matt for a very long time.

      "So your going to be traveling with us, that's going to be a bit weird," 

Ash said thoughtfully, it was then that Misty turned angrily to the ebony 

haired boy.

      "Why didn't you tell me Matt had powers, why... its seems I can't trust 

you," Misty growled, Ash paled at this... but Mewtwo had seen enough.

      Sleep child... this was all a dream, when you wake up you will have 

forgotten certain things Mewtwo said focussing his powers, by Ash the red 

head eyes rolled back as she fell unconscious... Ash quickly caught the girls 

body.

      "Will she be alright?" Ash asked with concern, Mewtwo nodded.

      I erased all knowledge of Matt's powers, my appearance and also made a 

suggestion in her mind not to mention mew to anyone Mewtwo said, Ash sighed 

in relief.

      "Good... I don't think Matt is ready to explain his powers or Mew to 

anyone," Ash said, Mewtwo nodded and with the powers of his mind levitated 

Matt into the air.

      We should get Matt to a place he can rest Mewtwo said, Gary nodded and 

they all headed to the pokemon center after putting Misty in bed and recalling 

Matt's pokemon. Thankfully no one saw them on the way, it would have been very 

hard to explain mewtwo to anyone.

~End Flashback~

      That had been a week ago, since then the group had been traveling again 

at a slow pace heading in the direction of Brock's gym.

      "I may have one idea of how to keep you hidden," Matt said, he frowned 

slightly.

      And that is? Mewtwo asked, Matt sighed.

      "You're not going to like it," he cautioned, Mewtwo blinked slightly.

      Tell me Mewtwo said, Matt sighed and told him.

      "Use your ability to transform, take on a human form," Matt said 

quietly, Mewtwo stared at him hard yet also thoughtfully.

      I do not like this idea at all, but it is the best suggestion and it 

will keep me hidden while I'm in plain sight mewtwo said in a tired voice, 

the felines tail swished thoughtfully behind him.

      "Will you be doing it?" he asked, Mewtwo nodded.

      Yes, we will cancel training today till be can perfect a form for me to 

transform into Mewtwo said, Matt sighed knowing that the next few hours would 

be long indeed.

***

      Ash woke up slowly, a slow smile came to his face for the sun was 

shining warmly onto his face. With a yawn he opened his eyes, he blinked at 

the light filtered into them.

      Seconds later he sat up surprised, by the campfire with Matt was an 

unknown teen. He looked around the same age as Matt to tell the truth, yet 

with that light purple hair and dark purple eyes... there seemed to be something 

so very familiar about him.

      The boy wore a simple sleeveless white T-shirt with the words ALPHA 

across the front in blue, tight blue jeans and simple white sneakers.

      "Hey Matt, who's your friend?" he asked climbing out of his sleeping 

bag, at these words Matt turned an amused look at the unknown boy.

      "See, even he doesn't recognize you," Matt said, the purple haired boy 

gave a small snort before looking at Ash.

      "You do not recognize me that is good, but before we go any further we 

should tell Ash who I am," the unknown teen said, the two older teens shared 

an evil grin that made Ash even more confused.

      "Who are you?" he asked, this was just getting weirder and weirder.

      "Why Ash... I thought you would recognize me, I'm Mewtwo," the boy said, 

then all seemed to click in Ash's mind... all the pieces seemed to fall into 

place.

      "Mew... Two... how can that be possible, he's a pokemon and your human," Ash 

said, he stuttered out the first part in his shock.

      "He used his ability to transform, it took us a few hours to get his 

form perfect... and it looks like it passed the test of you recognizing him," 

Matt said with a small laugh, Mewtwo also laughed.

      With a thump Ash sat down next to Matt, he was still shocked about this... 

this he hadn't expected.

      "So.... We still need to choose a human name for you, if we call you 

mewtwo people will realize what you are," Matt said thoughtfully, there was 

silence a few minutes.

      "How about Violet," a female voice suggested, startled all three looked 

up to see the green haired Sabrina walking towards them.

It was an easy guess she had been awake when they told Ash that the 

human boy was Mewtwo, that was probably why she was taking it better.

      "Nah, sounds like a girls name," Matt said, Sabrina sat down beside them 

as they all sat there thinking of names.

      "How about Greg?" Gary suggested an hour later, the spiky haired teen 

had woken earlier. He had the same reaction as Ash, but he was taking it 

better now.

      "No, that's sounds to near you name," Ash pointed out, Gary sighed.

      "Fine, but I thought it as good," he said, Ash quickly had to apologize 

knowing that he had insulted his friend some.

      Finally after what seemed like hours... and it was, they came up with a 

name to suit Mewtwos human form.

      Alex Koneko, a person who liked to travel and wasn't a pokemon trainer. 

He didn't catch pokemon, but he did hang with pokemon trainers. Alex was 

Matt's age, the two of them had known each other for years.

      "Well, that will be a good identity... but what does Koneko mean?" Mewtwo 

asked, as it was Koneko was Matt's idea for a last name and it seemed to fit.

      "Its Japanese... a word from the language of my hoemland, it translates to 

kitten. After all you are a cat, cat is Neko but Neko didn't seem to fit," 

matt explained, Mewtwo nodded.

      "Very interesting, I would like to learn this Japanese," mewtwo said, 

Matt grinned.

      "Sure anytime, sadly I'm the only person that speaks it around here," 

Matt told him, Mewtwo shrugged not really caring.

      "Who knows, maybe I'll run into another Japanese person in the future," 

Mewtwo said, Matt shrugged knowing there was very little chance of that.

***

      In Japan a boy carrying a huge backpack sneezed, seconds later he was 

hit by water. Surrounded by clothing a small black piggy now stood, its eyes 

blazed angrily.

      'Ranma this is all your fault' the black piggy thought, after all Ryoga 

couldn't exactly scream in rage in this form... no one would understand him 

anyway.

      Ranma had vanished almost six months ago, now how could he beat up his 

rival if Ranma wasn't there. But if he knew one thing, with his sense of 

direction it was only time till he ran into the braided boy.

***

      Matt sneezed and looked around, he could of sworn someone was talking 

about him.

      Yet everyone was too tired to talk, they had been walking most of the 

day without breaks... thankfully they were almost to the city that had Brock's 

gym in.

      'Strange, must have been my imaginations' he thought with an easy shrug, 

he shifted his backpack to make it more comfy. On his head something shifted, 

looking up he grinned.

      Earlier he had let Eevee out of the poke ball, the creature had decided 

Matt's head was the perfect spot to rest... a little weird but he could live 

with it.

      'Wait a sec, shouldn't team rocket of shown up yet' he thought with a 

frown. From what he knew about team rocket from source (Ash and meowth) they 

should of shown up by now, he must be having good luck or something to not 

meet any yet.

***

      "James, this is all your fault," Jesse screamed, there hot air balloon 

had developed a leak and it would be at least two weeks till they could go on... 

and not to mention the cost of getting it fixed.

      "I'm sorry Jesse, I didn't know it was going to happen," James whined, 

since Meowth had vanished there fights had gotten worse... and James was getting 

the brunt of Jesses wrath.

      He winced feeling the bruises covering his body, he was actually scared 

she would kill him when she beat him.

      The red head was jut getting wore, as it was the blue haired teen was 

thinking of running for it... maybe joining Meowth wherever the cat was.

      'Meowth... wherever you are, I think I might be joining you soon' he 

thought, team rocket wasn't the place for him now... he was actually thinking of 

becoming a normal trainer.

      'But that's a dream, what type of person would want be a pokemon trainer 

least of all a friend' he thought with a sigh, he winced as Jesse's fist hit 

the side of his face with a crack... and the world went dark.

TBC

This chapter is short I know, but its mostly a filler. I have writers block 

for this fic badly, but I managed to get some done. If you notice I'm making 

Jesse meaner so sorry Jesse lovers, and it looks like James might be joining 

Matt's group.

Ja ne


End file.
